


The Bet

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riley Being A Huge Knicks Fan, Zaley, Zayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Zay makes a bet with Riley and learns the hard way not to talk bad about the Knicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

*____*____*  
To be completely fair no one told him about her secret obsession. No one stopped him from mouthing off in front of her and no one bothered to help him out of the situation he dug himself into.

Zay was not like Lucas. He wasn’t this huge sports fan but he did dabble in Basketball. In fact, that was the only sport he kept up on. 

His favorite team was the Lakers. Kobe all the way.

On one very special Friday Afternoon, Zay was made aware of a game between Nets and Knicks. Zay being Zay mouths off. Says that Knicks give basketball a bad name. It isn’t until Lucas shoves him out of his seat does he notice that atmosphere of the room. Everyone is looking at Riley so he does the same. And she looked a lot more than upset.

“Knicks may not be the best but they’re better than the Nets.” Now that was funny. It’s been years and they are still one of the worst on the game.

“Sugar-”

“Zay.” Lucas interrupts his friend warns him with a shake of his head. But Zay ignores it.

“No Lucas it’s fine. Clearly Zay is joking.”

“Are you sure about that?” Riley smiles at him, it wasn’t polite, in fact, Zay was sure it was the only time he’d seen Riley or anyone for that matter look so scary while smiling. He takes a step away from her.

“Knicks will win. And when they do-”

“They won’t-”

“You have to get on your knees and say on camera that Knicks are the best and that you will never speak badly of them ever again. I also want 30 dollars.” Fair enough, he could use the money. It was an easy bet, no way he could lose on a bet against the Knicks. The odds were in his favor.

“Alright. Deal.”

 

*_____*_____*  
When they come to school the next morning Riley is already waiting at his locker, a smug look on her face. The Nets lost 115-99. It was hard to believe. While he was watching the game with his brother the night before he was sure he would win, it wasn’t until the second half of the game did the Knicks start coming up. It was like the world bowed down to meet her commands.

“I believe you owe me something.” Zay stops right in front of her, she already has her phone out and ready. There are a few students lingering in the hallway but he wasn’t all that embarrassed he’s done worse in front of people.

Bending down on one knee he waited for Rileys cue. With the wave of her hand, he begins “ I Isaiah Babineaux now realize that the Knicks are the best and I promise will never speak badly of them ever, ever again.” With the tap of her screen, Riley smiles. She was a special kind of evil. No way he would live this down.

“I am glad you see it my way. ” Riley holds her hand out to help him up. When he’s standing at his full height he takes a step closer, not letting go of her hand.

“So you like sports?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right.”

“You owe me 30 dollars.” Zay pulls out his wallet and hands her three ten dollar bills.

“I’m your boyfriend. I should get a discount.”

“This is a discount. I bet Yogi 50. You got a 40% discount.” Riley takes the money from him and for a moment, he sees the smug look return. "Pleasure doing business with you. " With that, she walks off hand and hand with Maya. 

Looking back at Lucas and Farkle he could see they were barely holding back their grins. Both of them knew and did nothing to stop him.

“I hate you both.”

“Hey, I pushed you out of a chair. I couldn’t have warned you any more than I did. ” Lucas says. “Besides. I was doing you a favor. Now you know better. You should be thanking us.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” With that, he takes off towards his class, the sound of their laughter filling the hall


End file.
